


Welcome To GMM!

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, GMM - Freeform, Link Neal - Freeform, Love, Multi, New Job, Rhett McLaughlin - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Spanking, link - Freeform, rhett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Rhett and Link welcomes their new PA (personal assistant) to GMM in a very unexpected and unusual but fun way. 
It would seem that being the "personal assistant" for Rhett and Link is a lot more personal than you would think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because I desperately wanted there to be at least one fanfiction story where we have a threeway with Rhett & Link. I couldn't find one anywhere so I just decided I'd write it myself. Enjoy!

I sat in a swivel chair in the small but brightly lit office at Mythical Entertainment. 

"I'm so nervous", I think to myself. 

Why am I nervous? Could it be because this is my dream job? Or could it be the fact that I'm currently sitting directly across from my two favorite men of the internet, Rhett and Link? 

Rhett and Link are both so intimidatingly hot, especially this up close. 

"Ok, well Miss... Martin? Congratulations are in order. You got the job", Link says to me with that charming smile of his. 

Rhett looks over at Link and lets out a slight chuckle. "Link, please. We're not that former here, call her Kelly" 

Link looks back over at Rhett and shakes his head. "Really, man" 

I sit in the chair directly across from the desk, taking in the oh so satisfying sight of having Rhett and Link so close to me. 

"Well, Kelly, you got the job. You're our new PA (Personal Assistant), as you know that, of course, involves being there for Rhett and I, whenever we need you", Link explains to me. 

I happily nod in agreement. 

"I guess there's only one thing to do now. Welcome to GM--" Link starts but is interrupted. 

Rhett interrupts Link. "Woah, woah, Link. That's not how we welcome new people to GMM, especially not pretty girls like Kelly" 

I blush a little from what Rhett just said about me. "You think I'm pretty" 

"I do", Rhett says to me, giving me that charming, heart-warming smile of his as he looks at me with those gorgeous blueish-grey eyes of his. 

I watch Rhett as he stands up and gradually walks around to the other side of the desk and sits on top of it. I can feel my heart start to pound in my chest from how close Rhett is to me now. 

"Link", Rhett says as he gestures his friend to get closer to us both. 

I watch as Link stands up and walk over and sit up next to Rhett on the desk. 

"What's happening?", I question with anticipation. 

Rhett stands up from the desk and takes my hand in his. He moves my hand to his chest, directly in the middle, and I can feel his heartbeat. 

Rhett places his other hand on my cheek, making me meet his gaze. "You see, Link and I have a very special way of welcoming new people to GMM", Rhett says in a sensual whisper. 

"What is that?", I say in a whisper, now completely intrigued. 

My mind starts to wonder just what is about to happen. But the one question that seems to make me smile the most is: are Rhett and Link about to bend me over this desk and have their way with me? 

I must say, just thinking about all the possible things they could do to me makes me so wet. I'm in the hands of Rhett and Link right now, so whatever happens will happen. 

Rhett looks me in my eyes before leaning into me and pressing a kiss on my lips. Just to feel his warm, soft lips pressed against mine sends a great warmth through my entire body. Rhett starts kissing my neck, tickling me with his beard. Feeling Rhett on me feels so good I let out a heavy breath. 

Rhett looks up to me and meets my eyes again. He grabs my hands in his as he brings them down to the bottom edge of his shirt. "I want you to take off my shirt" 

I look up to Rhett and smile. Not questioning him, I simply remove his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. 

Rhett is obnoxiously tall so now I'm face to chest with him. I look over his toned chest as my hands gently caress it before having my eyes meet his again. 

Temporally moving my eyes from Rhett, I look over at Link who's now sitting in the chair I was sitting in, as he continues looking up at Rhett and I. 

"What about Link?", I say before turning my gaze back on Rhett. 

Rhett's hands travel down my chest and undo my black blazer before letting it fall to the ground. "Don't worry about Link right now, he's just going to watch for a moment", Rhett says before removing my white shirt until I'm standing in nothing but my tight white shorts and white lace bra. 

"What?" I simply say. "Link is going to watch us do what?" 

In that moment, Rhett presses one of his fingers to my lips. "Shhhh", he says trying to quiet me. "Don't talk" 

Rhett begins kissing my neck again as he slowly makes his way down. He kneels down in front of me as his hands forcefully grabs hold of my ass as he gives it a brisk hard slap. 

Rhett removes my shorts, letting them fall to the ground. He slips he fingers into my panties as he immediately slides them off of me. His hands instantly travel to my ass again, giving me another slap, this time even harder making me flinch a little and let out a small exasperated breath. 

Rhett stands up from the floor, meeting my eyes again. He reaches around me to undo my bra and remove it before throwing it over to Link and having him catch it. 

Rhett than picks me up into his arms as I wrap my legs around his waist as he gently lays me down on the sleek hard wood desk. Rhett leans over the top of me placing a kiss on my lips, and than traveling down my neck, and down my chest. 

Rhett gets in between my legs as I briskly wrap my legs around his neck. He begins to go down on me, and starts licking my clit. He moves his tongue around making me even wetter than I already am. I throw my head back in pure ecstasy as I let out a slight moan. I reach my hand down to Rhett as my hands start to entangle in his soft, luxurious, dirty blonde hair. 

Rhett comes up and meets my face again. He sits me up from the desk and signals for Link to come over to us. 

I stand up from the desk in nothing but a pair of black suede Marc Jacobs stilettos. I watch Link as he removes his shirt and throws it down on the ground. Next, Link simply takes off his pants until he's standing in front of me in nothing but his black boxer briefs, in which I can see Link is already fully aroused by the giant bulge I immediately take notice of. 

Rhett takes his hand and moves my hair to one side as he leans into me and simply whispers in my ear. "I want to watch you suck Link off" 

I smile as Rhett's hot breath sent shivers down my spine. 

I kneel down in front of Link as my fingers slip into the waistband of his underwear as I begin to pull them off, revealing his large erect cock to the fresh, cool office air. I grab hold onto Link's rock hard cock as I begin to stroke him, up and down, before I slide him into my mouth, taking him all in. I continually glance up at Link as I my mouth wraps around him. Link's fingers eventually entangle in my long blonde locks as he begins to push my head into him, almost making me gag. 

But I like it. I like Link trying to make me gag, so I suck him even faster. 

Rhett is standing idly by, watching us, as he continually jerks himself with his hand. 

"Whatever you do, don't come yet", Rhett says over to Link. 

Link throws his head back and lets out a slight moan as I continue to suck him off. 

"Why don't we move to the couch now?", Rhett immediately says. 

I stop what I'm doing as Link helps me up off the floor. We all walk over to the small black couch. 

"GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES!", Rhett says to me with a forceful tone of voice. 

I immediately follow Rhett's instruction. 

"Link, sit in front of her", Rhett instructs Link and he obeys. 

Rhett leans into me and whispers in my ear. "Finish what you started. Suck Link off and have him come in your mouth and onto your face" 

I follow Rhett's instructions and begin to take Link in my mouth again, as Rhett proceeds to get behind me. I can feel Rhett instantly enter me as he slaps me on the ass, hard. Rhett begins to thrust his large cock into me as he slaps me on the ass once more. 

I continually suck Link, up and down, as Rhett continues to thrust himself into me from behind. 

Minutes go by in what is the most intense and hottest Eiffel Towering ever. 

Link throws his head back as he lets out a series of moans and manages to say through exasperated breaths. "I'm gonna cum" 

And with that, Link briskly finishes into my mouth, letting out a series of moans as he does so. I let him go as his cum starts to drip off of my chin. 

Link sits up from the couch as Rhett continues to thrust himself into me. And, all at once, he quickly pulls out of me and shoots his load all over backside, as he lets out a series of moans. 

Panting heavily, trying to catch our breaths, we all begin to get dressed. 

"I guess being your personal assistant is more personal than I thought", I say with a slight chuckle as I look over at Rhett and Link. 

I slide my blazer back on. 

We all have are clothes back on as we quickly glance over at each other. 

Rhett places his hands on my shoulders as he stares into my eyes. "As you know, Link and I are both married and we love are wives, so in no way can you ever tell anyone just what being our "personal assistant" really means", Rhett warns me. 

"Don't worry. This is just between us three", I say with a smile as I look up into Rhett's eyes and than over at Link. 

Rhett quickly pulls me into his strong embrace and slaps me on the ass. 

I walk over to Link and he does the same. Except Link pulls me into him, and places a kiss on my lips as he grabs a tight hold of my ass. 

I proceed to take a deep breath before looking up at Rhett and Link before me. "Well should we go shoot the next episode of GMM now". 

"Lets do it", Rhett says to me with a smile as he walks past me and slaps me on the ass, one more time. 

"Yeah, lets go", Link says as he smiles and slaps me on the ass as well. 

Before Rhett, Link, and I all leave the small office, they turn around to face me. I look up to them with the biggest smile on my face. 

"There's one last thing we need to say to you", Rhett says to me with a smile. 

"What is it?", I ask, intrigued. 

Rhett and Link take a moment to look over at each other and than back at me. Than almost simultaneously, they give me their charming smiles and say to me, "Welcome To GMM!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rhett and Link did "Eiffel Tower" us. 
> 
> Hope You All Enjoyed!! And Remember To Be Your Mythical Best!!


End file.
